Sisters
by cybercheeseface
Summary: What would have happened if Ingrid managed to take Elsa and Emma as her sisters?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first shot at writing an OUAT fanfic. I am in love with the series, its absolutely great! I hope you like my story, but please don't sue me, I don't own anything and I'm v v poor!**

Emma awoke with a start. She was cold, so cold, and acutely aware that she wasn't in the loft anymore. A large canopy hung over Emma. The room was dimly lit, but she could see the baby blues and pinks that the room was decorated in, reminding her of the nursery she had been told that she was supposed to be raised in by her Mother.

There was a small shuffle to the right and Emma sat bolt upright. Looking around the room, she could see a figure curled up in a ball on the bed next to her, and next to that was another bed. She could hear sniffling almost crying, and looking out the triangular window in front of her Emma knew she was not in Storybrooke anymore.

"Emma?" The girl on the bed turned to her. "Are you awake?! I can't remember!"

Emma's memories flooded back as Elsa climbed into Emma's bed with her. Elsa's emotions had wound her up so much that little snowflakes had started to circle violently around her, and the ends of her hair were reduced to icicles.

"Yes," Emma said, her teeth chattering. "I'm awake." Elsa's tears were solidifying as they fell down her cheeks, falling heavily onto the blue bedspread that they tried to warm up under. Emma removed her hand from beneath the blanket and focussed on lighting the fire next to her bed. When it lit she rose thankfully and rushed to it's side, drinking in it's warmth.

Emma didn't realise that Elsa hadn't joined her. When she turned back around, Elsa was standing on the windowseat, her arms outstretched as if she was just about to shoot someone with her icy powers.

"Elsa!" Emma shouted. "What are you doing?"

"We're back!" Elsa screamed, the snow flurries around her picking up with reckless abandon.

"Where?" Emma looked around the frozen room, the ice playing tricks on her eyes as it reflected in the fire light. Emma shivered, reflexively holding herself together.

Elsa shook her head, mouthing the word no over and over again.

"Arendelle." She whispered "Ingrid did it." Elsa looked helplessly at the yellow ribbon around her wrist and pointed to Emma's. "She won."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma crumpled to the ground as the doors to the bedroom banged open. Elsa's power immediately stopped as she fell helplessly at Emma's side. Ingrid.

"I see you are both awake." Ingrid said, lighting the fires and candles with her magic. "Welcome to my Arendelle." Ingrid smiled. "The new version."

Emma looked over to Elsa, who was crumpled on the floor beside her, heaving breaths racked with heavy sobs.

"Why did you bring us here?" Emma asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, Emma, what a foolish question!" The snow queen knelt down at Emma's side, in the rapidly melting snow. "Because you're my new sisters, and family does not get left behind."

"We are not your sisters!" Elsa shouted , lifting her body up from the floor. "This is my kingdom! You have no right to do this!"

"Oh but Elsa!" Ingrid helped Elsa over to the window. "This isn't your Arendelle anymore. These people are mine, and they know nothing better than of us three being sisters." Ingrid smiled as she gestured to the people they could see out of the snowy window. "They accept that we are three talented sister, and the only three surviving children of your dead parents."

"Anna!" Elsa's voice turned to a high-pitched scream. "What have you done to her? Where is she?"

"Me?!" The snow Queen chuckled at Elsa, running a finger along her chin. "I didn't do anything to Anna. I just 'forgot' to bring her along with us. WHat the ravaged people of Storybrooke have done to her I dare not say."

"You're a monster!" Elsa said as she raised her hands defensively, to strike Ingrid.

Elsa felt a hand pushing down hers. She had been unable to produce any ice. What was happening?!

"My magic! What have you done?!" Elsa exclaimed, looking her hands over.

"I couldn't let my sisters try to hurt me! That's not how family works, is it?" Ingrid looked over to Emma, who was staring at her hands too.

"What have you done to us?" Emma leaped up, running over to Ingrid, her arms outstretched to strangle her.

"Emma!" Ingrid exclaimed as she used her powers to hold both girls off. "That's not the way to treat your big sister, and Queen of Arendelle!"

"You...are...not...the...Queen!" Elsa tried to say as she exhaled whilst Ingrid held her in a choke hold.

"But who is going to believe your word over mine?" Ingrid smiled. "To them, you're just the third sister. You can play nice, and we can be the best leaders in this land, the three inseparable sisters, like the prophecy foretold." Ingrid smiled, her imaginations making her magic falter as she imagined her version of a perfect life.

Emma moved quickly and quietly to pick up a book. Tiptoeing back across the room, to where Ingrid was rambling about her fantasies Emma raised the book to hit her over the head. But just as she did so, the Snow Queen opened her eyes and the magic was returned. Emma's momentary strength lost.

"Or, as you just demonstrated, you can play nasty. Which means," She let both girls down and as they choked for breath she swept across the floor to the door. "I'll keep you in here until you decide to play nice."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am overwhelmed by the reviews you are giving me, thank you so much to anyone who has left any kind of review I am so grateful. At the same time, thank you to anyone who has left comments/suggestions about how the story should progress, I appreciate it so much, and I am going to try to integrate a few into my story. If anyone has an idea of how this should progress, please please don't hesitate to leave me a review!**

Emma ran over to the door, shaking it's frosty door handles. Locked, with ice magic.

"Emma!" Elsa ran over to remove Emma's hands from the frozen locks "It's sealed with ice magic. I know how powerful that stuff is, you won't be able to break through it."

"But I have to go back!" Emma sobbed as she slipped to the ground, shivering. "Arendelle is not my home Elsa."

"This Arendelle is not mine either!" Elsa knelt by Emma's side, wrapping her arms around her to keep her warm.

"But how can we get home?" Emma sobbed into her knees. "Hook...Killian, always said the portals were not open and if no one's left in the enchanted forest we can't even get to Gold to give us a way home!"

Elsa thought for a minute.

"Anna always said to find your destiny sometimes you have to play by other people's rules." Elsa stood up and faced the doors, signalling to Emma that she should do so too. As Emma stood up Elsa started to shout.

"WE'LL PLAY NICE OKAY? WE'LL BE YOUR SISTERS, JUST GIVE US OUR MAGIC BACK!"

Silence.

"Is something supposed to happen..." Emma was interrupted by the doors to their chamber becoming unfrozen before her very eyes.

When they had swung open Elsa pulled Emma out into the cold corridor.

"I can't believe it worked!" She said happily. "But we have to play by the snow queen's rules. Gain her trust, and then fall under the radar and escape. We can do it."

Emma looked around at the corridor with impossibly high ceilings and gigantic windows.

"Your castle is nice." Emma said

"Thanks Emma, you are a welcomed guest here."

In front of Emma and Elsa a snow trail was forming and Elsa pulled Emma to follow it. They walked through a forest of corridors, in each one Elsa would point out the significance of a painting or where Anna and her had played as kids. Emma noticed that Elsa lingered outside a door in one of the corridors for a little longer than the rest. Emma realised it was Elsa's childhood room, from the blue snowflake-shaped stickers that covered the tall door. Elsa sighed and walked away, and Emma could see that she was trying not to cry.

The trail of snow finished at a room on the ground floor, where the door was shut.

"Why?" Elsa whispered

"What is it Elsa, what's in that room?" Emma asked, clutching Elsa's hand.

"But...this was my Father's study!" Elsa said as the double door were flung open to reveal a richly decorated room, with a large portrait of a man in a crown which Emma guessed was the former King, Elsa's dead Father.

"I'm so glad you've found me!" Ingrid was standing by the window, surveying the people in the market just beyond the palace gates. Elsa rushed across to the painting, a tear forming in her eye.

"We should open the palace gates, don't you think?" Ingrid said after a moment's silence. She clapped her hands and a guard appeared at the door.

Elsa recognised him in an instant. She recoiled and fell onto Emma, feeling bile rising in the back of her throat.

"Kristoff?" Elsa whispered. Kristoff didn't hear her.

"Open the gates." Ingrid ordered and of the guard went. The Snow Queen looked across to where Emma was helping Elsa into a chair.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Emma asked, her anger bubbling in her voice.

"Anna!" Elsa muttered.

"I brought him back to prove to you that I'm not as bad as you two think." Ingrid leaned back against the window. "Of course, there are some minor complications, he can't remember who any of us are until Anna awakens him with a true love's kiss, but that doesn't look likely does it! Even if Anna was here, he wouldn't remember her anyway!" Ingrid laughs.

"No..." Elsa said quietly.

"Who else did you bring back?!" Emma shouted, shivering as she did so.

"Well," The Snow Queen smiled mischievously "We'll have to wait and see."


	4. Chapter 4

After a moment's silence Ingrid spoke again.

"We should really greet our subjects." She said as she waved regally to where they were looking up to her. Ingrid looked back over to Emma and Elsa. Elsa hadn't moved for 5 minutes, and Emma was holding her hand by the wall.

Emma was still wearing her storybrooke attire. That wouldn't do at all. The people of Arendelle would never accept her if she looked so different. She waved her hand towards Emma and thought of Gerda's pink dresses.

One minute Emma had been thinking of all the people Ingrid could have chosen to bring back and the next she was surrounded by little snow particles, and reflexively she let go of Elsa's hand. Before she knew it the snow had reduced and Emma looked angrily towards the snow queen. What was she doing?

"Oh Emma, don't look so enraged my dear." Ingrid magiced a mirror out of thin air. "Open your eyes and look at yourself. I have done you a great service."

Emma looked up reluctantly. In front of her stood a different girl, a girl she had not seen before. Her hair had been twisted into a bun, with plaits running down either side of her head. Instead of her leather jacket she was wearing a baby pink floor length dress, embedded with diamonds that twinkled as she turned around. It was a big dress, but despite it's large skirt Emma found it was easy to move around in. The sleeves came to a point at her middle finger, and as she glanced down she got a good look at the intricate detail that had been embroidered onto this dress. It was nothing like she had ever seen before.

The SNow Queen smiled at her handy work and magicked a cloak into Emma's outfit. It was dark pink, and had a black collar with a pin at the top.

"I've seen this before.." Emma said quietly

"Anna!" Elsa stood up infuriated. "That's Anna's cape! Where did you get it?!" She grabbed at the fabric on Emma's back, stroking it.

"Oh Elsa, by now you should know that I can get my hands on anything." Ingrid smiled, glancing down at the growing crowd of townspeople in the square before the palace. "Let's go." She commanded, and the doors flew open as she did so.

"Will they not recognise me as Queen?" Elsa shouted as Ingrid moved towards the door.

"No Elsa, for this is not your Arendelle. To these people, I am the only Queen and you two are my younger sisters. You are nothing but a princess, the third princess, in this Arendelle." Ingrid stretched her hand out towards Elsa and Emma. "Now, follow me before I have to force you."

At the door to the outside Emma grabbed Elsa's shaking hand.

"I promise, if it's the last thing I ever do, that we will find a way back to Storybrooke and I will reunite you and your sister and send you back to your Arendelle." She promised under her breath


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep you ideas coming and I hope I have cleared up anything that was unclear to anyone! If anything is unclear please drop me a review and I will endeavour to straighten it out in the next chapter!**

For a moment, the light blinded Emma and Elsa. They could hear the cheering crowd, but they could not see them. Emma vainly hoped that she had gone blind, for to acknowledge these people would almost be as if she was accepting Ingrid as the rightful Queen of Arendelle, which she clearly was not.

Elsa was still gripping Emma's hand. She had to believe what Emma had said, her promise to bring Elsa back to Storybrooke and to reunite her with Anna. It was all Elsa wanted. Family first, ironically it was what Ingrid believed too.

Despite Emma's vain attempts at believing she had actually gone blind, soon her eyes came to adjust to the bright white reflections that the light hit off snowy Arendelle. She glanced around the square, trying not to take in too much, but failing because she felt entitled to know about her surroundings entirely.

The square was enclosed by the castle itself and two fountains, frozen in theatrical shapes that could been seen as threatening, which was probably what Ingrid wanted. It was snowing, as Emma had expected and there were large snow drifts beginning to form despite the shovelling Emma could see the guards doing as she stood on the stone steps. Hundreds upon hundreds of people stood in the actual square itself, waving at the three of them, smiling and laughing, as if what was stood before them was a miracle. Chants of "Long live Queen Ingrid, Princess Emma and Princess Elsa!" rung through the air of the courtyard, making Emma shiver with embarrassment, although she told herself that it was just the cold.

"Wave Emma." Ingrid whispered, a fake smile plastered across her face. Emma obliged, she imagined that if she hadn't Ingrid would have used her magic to make her anyway, so it was pointless to object.

Emma was at a loss. She was the least experienced, having never grown up as a princess, as the other two had. Instead she thought back to how her Mother had carried herself when she was presiding over mayoral duties without Neal as a distraction. Emma straightened her back, put her free arm in front of her and waved like how she had watched the Queen of England do when she was young and watched her on the TV. Emma felt ridiculous. As a child she had sneered at the British royals for being so up themselves. Now here she was trying to emanate their very leader.

"Let's walk through the crowds." Ingrid said, delighted at the reception that she had created for herself. She motioned to the four guards and they made their way down the steps, towards the now kneeling crowds.

Ingrid walked in front and every so often she would touch a citizen on the head, or say a few words. Elsa felt physically sick. She knew most of the people Ingrid was addressing, for they belonged to her town, and it seemed Ingrid was only approaching the ones that she knew Elsa would know.

Emma, on the other hand, knew no one. A few people reached out to grab her dress or called her name but Emma kept her eyes on the back on Ingrid's collar, smiling blankly but with no real conviction.

Ingrid topped abruptly, and Emma almost walked into her. She was reaching down to talk to a boy with dark hair. Emma wasn't paying attention, until it dawned on her that Ingrid hadn't moved for a very long time. She looked to Elsa, who was staring, horrified, at the boy Ingrid was now kissing on the cheek. Emma looked down.

Henry.

There was no mistaking him. His dark hair and dark eyes matched his pale complexion. He was wearing different clothes. Pauper clothes. But that didn't matter, it was him. Emma opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Elsa grabbed her arm roughly.

"It's not him!" She whispered urgently "It's not him, it's like with Kristoff!" Elsa pulled Emma towards her. "Listen to me! Emma!"

But Emma was not listening, instead she pulled her arm away from Elsa and pushed Ingrid out the way, her eyes full of tears as she embraced her son.

"Henry, oh Henry!" She said, as she began to cry. "I'm so glad you are here!"

Emma hadn't realised it, but her son was pushing her away, crying out. Emma released him, shocked. The square had gone quiet.

"Henry?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this isn't your Henry. He's my son, and his name is Paul." A fat lady wearing and dirty apron pulled Henry away from Emma. Emma recoiled, unable to speak. Elsa grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry!" Elsa said. "Especially to Paul. My sister and I know someone from a different land who looks remarkably like your son." Elsa said, holding onto Emma's hand as she tried to get away.

Emma was panicking. Henry. Paul. What was happening? She tried to wriggle out of Elsa's firm grip but could not do so. She could feel tears threatening to spill over and she just wanted to get away, far, far away from this Henry who didn't know her. Of all the people Ingrid could have decided to bring back, Emma was not sure Ingrid could have topped it with this. Henry was her one true love, and now, he pushed her away when she tried to hug him.

Emma pulled away from Elsa, running back towards the castle as fast as her pink dress would allow her. She didn't stop until she was well inside the castle, sitting behind a curtain on a windowseat.

That was when Emma started to cry. FOr that long she had been able to hold it together. For that long no real threat to her family in storybrooke or her personal life had followed her to Arendelle. Now, Emma's world had crumbled. Henry had forgotten her or his memories of her had been taken. It was like Elsa said when Emma wasn't listening. He had had the same effect as Kristoff. He had no clue who she was. He even believed he had another Mother, perhaps a new Father and maybe some siblings too.

Elsa and Ingrid had finished the tour of the square. Elsa turned on Ingrid, holding her arm out in a threatening manner.

"What did you do to her son?" Elsa shouted.

Ingrid chuckled. "Only the same as I did to Kristoff."

"You have crushed her! She will never love you! We will never love you!" Around the two of them, the guards lingered in the shadows, staying out of the way of a fight which could involve dangerous magic.

"But Elsa, you will love me." Ingrid said as she pushed down Elsa's arm. "Once I give you these back." She held out two sparkly purple stones - Elsa knew it was their memories they had lost.

"Never!" Elsa walked away from Ingrid, turning her attention to finding Emma. It was easy, for it was as if every sound that Elsa heard escape from Emma's mouth as she tracked her down was set to the pitch and frequency that would shatter any sane or loving person's heart in a second. Elsa pulled back the curtain, revealing Emma, holding a hand to the window where she was sitting, watching the waves crash on the rocks of the palace wall, crying hysterically.

"Emma..." Elsa hummed as she sat at the other end of the windowseat. Emma looked at Elsa and looked out the window again, fed up of pretending.

"He doesn't even remember me." She whispered after watching a few more waves crash against the rocks.

"It's not him." Elsa replied, holding one of Emma's hands in her own.

"But it's him in body." Emma replied, turning to Elsa. "I've hardly known him, and he's been snatched from me again." A fresh wave of tears spilled over Emma's cheeks, her body shaking beneath Anna's dark pink cloak.

Elsa hardly knew what to say.

"He'll come back for you." Elsa said. "Anna was always there for me."

"Yes but you knew her." Emma shook her head, looking at her sodden dress that she had been using to wipe her eyes. "He has no idea who I am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't written in 10 days! I'm slacking :D but I promise to be more on it when I get a break from all the work school sets me (and I'm not just being a teenager, my school is so unreasonable at A-level). I plan to write once a week if I can, or maybe more if my creative juices happen to be flowing like a river. Remember to drop me a review if you want to see anything on the story and I'll try to weave it in as best I can (as far as my creative imagination takes me), thank you all so much for your support it really honestly truly means the world.**

_Storybrooke_

"You aren't as perfect as they all say. As fair and white as snow you wish! More like the yellow snow, don't eat it, because she's poisonous."

"That's rich coming from you, un-charming."

Anna groaned. Even from inside the small soundproof Sheriff's office, she could hear every criticism Snow and Charming were throwing at each other, and it wasn't pretty. Even the dwarf's seven man wrestling match had looked more pleasant than what Anna was hearing. On and off continually for more than 3 hours now and Anna had tried pretty much anything to get them to stop, find the love, spread the peace. She had even taken baby Neal over to his Mother, against both her and Emma's explicit wishes for him to be kept safely locked away in the Sheriff's office. She had hoped love would prevail, but unfortunately Anna was wrong. When Snow had seen Neal a look of pure hatred and anger had crossed her face for possibly the 100th time that hour. "Stupid baby!" She had declared, shouting about his "ridiculous" feeding habits and constant crying and weirdly, his lack of hair, which Anna thought was normal on most babies. Still she had retreated and put Neal back to bed in his stroller, thankful that he was still asleep, and that he hadn't had to witness his Mother's worst moment.

Anna glanced out the window. Grumpy was giving Dopey a wedgie, screaming about how stupid he was, whilst Sleepy slapped Sneezy every time he sneezed, complaining about the lack of sleep he always got when they shared a bedroom. Anna sighed, being immune to this curse wasn't that great, Anna didn't know any of these people, and yet her first impressions of them were that deep down, they all hated each other, and that is not the best first impression to have.

"Don't play coy with me Charming."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it. You're too evil for me to do that."

"How would you know that I am evil?!"

"I have half your heart, you sly idiot."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Kristoff shouted "I have to deal with enough nonsensical rubbish from my fiancée, why should I have to deal with it from you as well?!"

Anna stormed out of the office, crossing her arms and looking at Kristoff.

"I really hope you're under a curse because if you aren't you're really crossing a line Kristoff." Anna shook her head. "Of course you're under a curse. At least that's what Elsa said. We should trust Elsa, even if we don't know where she is. We often don't know where she is exactly. Like for those 30 years we were frozen, or when she made that ice palace and ran away. Only this time she's going to stop this curse by visiting the snow queen."

"Take me back to those 30 frozen years when I didn't have to listen to that." Kristoff grumbled

"Yeah, shut it." Charming sneered. "That's the only thing I agree on with reindeer-breath over here. How did they accept you for a princess? You're so unnecessarily loud."

"Excuse me, _charming, _but I had a very lonely childhood. My mother used to say it was my coping mechanism and its..." The lights flickered on and off three times. "Wait, why are the lights flickering?"

"How are we supposed to know Princess chatty-pants?" Snow said accusingly "You're the only one out. Go and figure it out yourself instead of boring us all to tears with you babbling. Come on, run along, or let me out and I can show un-charming over here how not snow white I actually am when I mess up his smug face."

"Err...I'm not so sure that's the best idea..." Anna said but then the floor began to shake and things began to fall off the desk. Carefully, as the floor shaked more violently and the lights flickered more readily, Anna made her way back to the Sheriff's office, despite the calls of abandonment she got from Kristoff, who was now accusing her of being selfish.

Anna checked on Neal, who was still sleeping, even though his pram was violently shaking. She shook her head, what a precious, precious baby.

But then Anna saw a flash of white to her right and the ground stopped shaking.

"Elsa?" She called out, looking towards the white snow drift that was coming down the hallway towards her. There was no reply, so Anna made her way out by Kristoff, ready to greet her sister.

The next thing she knew, Anna was flown backwards by a gust of cold wind. It felt familiar, but not like the kinds of cold air Elsa could produce, this was sharper, more dangerous. When Anna's head had stopped spinning, she looked up to see Ingrid leaning over her.

"I should have known you can't reinfect people." She said cruelly. Anna looked over to Snow, Charming and Kristoff, who had all been knocked out by the blast.

"What have you done to them?" Anna stood up, looking around "What am I going to tell Elsa and Emma! I can't even keep their families safe, and Kristoff! He'll think I'm weak for not protecting him! It's going..."

"No he won't." Ingrid said calmly

"It's going to... Wait, what? You said he won't? What do you mean by he won't? Have you KILLED him? You can't have killed him! Elsa will kill you! My wedding..."

"It's over Anna." Ingrid said as she unlocked Kristoff's handcuff with her ice magic. "You'll never see anyone you love again. This time I have won. This time I have a family. You have none!" Ingrid opened a portal in front of her, and held Kristoff above it.

"Where are you taking him?!" Anna shouted over the roar of the portal "Leave him alone!"

"I'm taking him where I took Elsa and Emma. Home." Ingrid said, her crooked smile coming into play.

"YOU TOOK ELSA? Wait, what? How?" Anna shook her head. "No, it doesn't matter. You can't have them! They are my family not yours!"

"Not anymore. They are coming back with me, to Arendelle." Ingrid let go of Kristoff and Anna screamed as she watched him fall into the purple, swirly depths.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! HE LOVES ME! HE IS NOT YOUR FAMILY! NEITHER ARE EMMA OR ELSA! NEVER!" Anna screamed.

"Oh but Anna, in this new Arendelle. In my Arendelle, you never even existed. Give it up Anna. This time you have lost." Ingrid struck her hand up to Anna and watched her fall to the ground, unconscious, before jumping to her new Arendelle, as excited as she had been before she knew she had powers.

Anna was unconscious as Neal started to cry for the first time in 4 hours.


	7. Chapter 7

The gates were closed, by Ingrid, from then on. Ingrid told them it was in case Emma tried to lash out at that poor boy again, but Emma knew why really. It was Ingrid could have the three of them trapped. Her puppet sisters, as she had always wanted.

Everyday, over the bridge that connected the castle where Emma and Elsa were held prisoner, Emma watched as her look-a-like son played with his friends in the courtyard. He, like Henry, was an astonishingly fast climber, and could shimmy up any of the branches on the few trees faster than any of his friends, to retrieve a ball, or sometimes simply observe the fjord and the incoming trade ships.

Elsa had tried repeatedly to pull Emma away from the window, to make her forget about the fake Henry. She had been reading, and thinking, about portals to get them out of Arendelle, but Emma just wasn't interested in the sparse ideas that Elsa had. Regularly she got snappy with ELsa and told her to go away, but the worst days were when Emma wouldn't talk, she would just sit quietly and let her breath fog up the glass, drawing unhappy faces in the steam.

Elsa and Emma were required to eat lunch and dinner with Ingrid. Generally, Emma would sit at one end of the table and Ingrid at the other, whilst Elsa sat in the middle, too far away from either person to make any kind of conversation. She remembered how her parents had said that the table was too long for them, and that was why when they were little they hadn't really eaten there, but now it was uncomfortably long, and most meals passed in relative silence.

As they sat down to a dessert of ripe strawberries and cream, a rather odd dessert for the coldness of the weather, Ingrid spoke.

"I'm going on a trip after this, to retrieve some things."

"Where?" Elsa said after gulping down her strawberry a little too fast

"Not far. I'll be back for dinner." She picked up her cold glass. "I'll miss tea, I'm sorry, but continue our family tradition and eat it without me." ELsa heard Emma scowl at the word tradition, and Elsa felt her insides growl, what did the Snow Queen know about family tradition? "Don't grumble Emma, it's unattractive."

"Don't tell me what to do, we aren't related." Emma retorted, and the Snow Queen smirked. Elsa felt her mouth twitch into a smile but she kept her eyes trained firmly on her plate. It was like being 6 again, and cheeking Nanny at the table with Anna.

The Snow Queen finished her last sip of water and wiped her lips delicately with the napkin before standing up and clapping her hands. A footman and several maids were at her side immediately, cleaning up and listening in for more orders.

"I'll have my horse." Ingrid said. "And I'll take 2 guards." The footman scurried off. "Don't forget about tea, Elsa. And don't leave the palace whilst I'm gone, not that you would anyway, because you wouldn't like to break our trust." Ingrid walked towards the door. "I can't wait to see you for dinner!"

The maids bustled around for a while, picking up the small plates and tiny forks the girls had used for dinner. Elsa watched the fire crackling in the fireplace. What was she going to read this afternoon? There was very little else to do, and Elsa didn't really want anything else to do than find a way off this hellish fake Arendelle.

"Princess Elsa?" A maid said from the door. Elsa winced, she was expected to answer to Princess, when her whole life she had been trained to be a Queen - even more specifically, Queen of Arendelle. "Where would you like tea? In the library perhaps? You spend an awful lot of time there!"

"Oh," Elsa looked to Emma. "Emma, where shall we have tea?" Emma shook her head and Elsa sighed. "In here is fine, thank you, Olga, and don't wait around to pour for us, we'll be just fine." Olga smiled and nodded sadly to Emma, before closing the door and leaving them in peace.

As if someone had lit a rocket under her, Emma jumped up from her chair and pulled ELsa from her seat.

"Emma! What is going on?" Elsa laughed

"She's gone! She's gone! She's finally gone out!" Emma laughed "Come on! We've got stuff to do!" Emma ran out of the room and down the corridor.

"What stuff?!" Elsa cried as she ran after Emma, smiling again. "If you mean research, I've done loads, and I've got plenty of theories as to how we can do it!"

Elsa caught up with Emma when they were back in their room. Emma was crouched at the foot of her bed, unlocking a cabinet with a key from the chain around her neck.

"What's in there?" Elsa asked as she knelt beside Emma. What Emma pulled out Elsa had not been expecting. Raggedy, old clothes, handsown and almost identical to those that the villagers of fake Arendelle wore.

"I've been making them whilst I've watched him play." She handed a dress to Elsa. "They aren't great quality, but they'll do for one wear."

"Emma, where did you learn to sow?" Elsa asked, turning the garments over in her hands.

"I don't know, at some care home somewhere." Emma shrugged. "Now, come on, put it on, we're going out to see Henry."

"What?" Elsa said, putting a hand on Emma's arm as she tried to rip off her dress. "You know we can't leave."

"We can't. But these people can!" Emma lifted up her dress and grinned.

"Emma this is a terrible idea! What happens if we get caught?" Elsa cried

"It doesn't matter, anyway, it's worth the risk to see him." Emma pushed Elsa off and pulled the dress over her head. "I'm going anyway, even if you aren't coming."

"I can't let you go Emma." Elsa said.

"And I can't let you stay." Emma replied. "Get changed, what's the worst she can do?"

"I don't know? Kill us with her ice magic?" Elsa said as she watched Emma mess up her blonde hair in the mirror.

"And then she'll have no family left. Don't be stupid." Emma turned to look at Elsa. "How do I look? Suitably messy and poor?" Elsa smirked and Emma smiled. "Good. Now come on."

"We have to be back in time for tea." Elsa said, but she started to change anyway.

"I promise on my shiny cape." Emma laughed back.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter may be a little long (sorry) just felt like going off on one! I hope you're still enjoying this story! Please don't forget to leave suggestions for me because they are great! Enjoy!**

Emma and Elsa discarded their clothes under their beds and made for the exit through the servants quarters of Arendelle's palace. Emma's clothes did them well, for their dresses came with hoods which they did up so no one would see their strikingly blonde hair.

Arendelle's servant's quarters were remarkably well designed, and poorly lit. A huge underground network kept the castle (which only housed 3 proper residents) alive. Emma felt reassured that the castle's staff were being so nicely looked after, for all the rooms seemed pleasantly decorated, with plush armchairs and large wooden desks.

"That's where all the old furniture goes." Elsa whispered, she was surprised to think that she had never even thought about areas of the castle like this. Anna had probably visited this place a thousand times, but of course, Elsa on the other hand, spent every day finding out new things about the place that she had previously grown up in.

They turned a corner, and Elsa bumped into a man carrying two guns, and he dropped them to the floor.

"I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, bending down to pick them up, before looking at who it was. Emma held her breath.

"That's okay." Kristoff said as Elsa handed back the guns to him. Elsa felt her heart flutter a little, but she looked away, he didn't remember her, not now. "You ladies have a safe journey home, the Queen's put up quite a chill." He chuckled to himself and walked off in the opposite clutched Elsa's hand and kept pulling her along the corridors.

"Ready?" Emma whispered as she pushed open the door to the outside, where they could cross the bridge as two unknown villagers. A sharp gust of wind hit Emma and Elsa in the face, along with a few snowflakes, until they were pushed outside by a passing beefy guard, who shouted at them for keeping the door open too long.

Elsa squealed and stuck out her tongue, catching a few snowflakes on it as she revelled in the glory of being back outside in the snow again.

"Come on, over the bridge, lets feel truly safe again." Emma willed. She could see fake Henry in a tree ahead. Emma and Elsa ran across the bridge, holding hands in case they slipped.

Emma stopped and pointed, pulling off her hood. "There he is."

"Emma," Elsa turned Emma to look at her in the eyes. "Remember, it's not really him. Please!"

"I know, I'm just going to try and be his friend." Emma looked deadly serious. "Trust me, I know what he likes."

"Maybe Storybrooke Henry, but this is Paul, not Henry. They might have completely different interests." Elsa said, sighing as Emma tried to pull away. Elsa reluctantly let go and let Emma join the crowd that had gathered at the foot of the tree that fake Henry had climbed.

"C'mon Paul give us the kite back!" A boy called up to him.

"Yeah, all we want to do is play!" Another shouted. Fake Henry looked down at the crowd and smiled enigmatically, just the way Emma remembered him. All at once, all over again, Emma felt herself fall back in love.

"Fine!" Fake Henry called as he dropped the kite from high above and scrambled back down the tree. The other children ran off but Emma waited at the bottom of the tree for him.

"Hey." She said as he reached the ground.

"Hi..." He replied, looking around for his friends.

"You're pretty good at climbing trees then." She commented

"Yeah..." Fake Henry put his hand above his eyes, shielding himself from the sun rays.

"What's it like to climb them?" EMma asked, she already knew, for Henry had told her a thousand times.

"You're being awfully inquisitive for someone I don't even know." Fake Henry looked over at Emma. He looked shocked. "You're that Princess!"

"No! I mean...what?!" Emma said suddenly, reaching out to touch fake Henry's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He said, stepping away. "You'll try to hug me again, or worse! Use your magic!"

"I'm not, honest!" Emma replied "I don't have magic." She repeatedly stuck out her hand to prove it to him, but he hid behind his hands, stepping away from her.

"Prove it!" Fake Henry cried.

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder, Elsa hand rushed over to her side, her hood up.

"Excuse me sir," Elsa said in an accent. "I promise you this isn't the Princess, for why would she be wearing such plain old clothes which such terrible stitching." Elsa lifted up the hem of the dress to prove it. "Anyway, didn't you see the three horses leave a little while ago? The royal family have gone out." Fake Henry moved his hands away from his eyes and watched as Emma repeatedly showed him that she could not make magic.

Elsa retreated and watched as fake Henry let Emma play ball with him. Elsa made sure her hood was over her face, for if two people recognised different Princesses the guise would be up. Elsa watched as rich men stalked the harbours and checked over the traded goods whilst market stall owners haggled in the streets beyond the square. Life was thriving, which is what Elsa had had wanted if it was her real Arendelle.

"Excuse me, miss." A young man, dressed in sailor wear was knelt at her feet, a flower in his hand. "But I thought this matched the colour of your skirt."

"Why," Elsa blushed as she lifted the cape slightly to get a look at the man's face. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, like the sea he sailed on. "Thank you, sailor."

"Tom," He replied, sitting next to Elsa on the bench overlooking the boats. "You can call me Tom." Elsa sniffed the red rose he had given her. "And what shall I call you?"

"Anna." Elsa gulped. It was the only name Elsa could think of under the circumstances.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He smiled, and Elsa got a glimpse of his white teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Elsa laughed. "What brings you to town?"

"Well, I'm a sailor, and I go where my captain believes the best trade will be." Tom shrugged. "And the best parties. We're going to the ball on Tuesday night."

"A ball!" Elsa cried, pushing her hood back entirely. "Where?!"

"Why!" Tom looked surprised. "At the palace of course! You didn't know?"

"No, I...I didn't!"

"That's strange for a girl who lives around here."

"I don't live around here." Elsa picked her hood up again after running her fingers through her hair "Well, it depends who you ask."

There was a whistle from afar and Tom spun his head around.

"But you're going to be at the ball?" Tom asked hurriedly as he stood up "Please say yes, Anna, please!"

"Well, I suppose I'll have to be now." Elsa smiled as she watched Tom grin and run back to his post where he saluted his captain and boarded the ship before turning back and waving at her.

Elsa started making her way back over to Emma before the commotion started. A large fanfare, followed by horses and a man shouting his loudest for people to get out of the way for the Queen.

Elsa ran to Emma and pulled her away from fake Henry.

"We have to run! Ingrid is back!" Elsa whispered, pulling both their hoods up.

"Already?" Emma glanced to the clock, she was back for tea?

"Yes!" Elsa looked around "Follow me."

Elsa pulled Emma through the crowds and back towards the bridge. People were waving, clapping, shouting as the Queen rode by, smiling at them. She rode over the bridge and through the gates as Emma and Elsa ran through the open servants door. The maze of corridors back to their bedroom was less funny this time and they bolted past people, and often crashed straight into them without apologising. It seemed to get colder and colder every second Emma and Elsa were late for tea, and as they pulled on their Princess gowns.

"Help...me...with...my..." Emma panted as Ingrid kicked open their bedroom door.

"Tea?" She asked as a troop of servants laid out a table and poured tea for the three girls, before leaving them alone.

"I was shocked to not find you in the dining room but sometimes you can take tea elsewhere I guess." Ingrid said as she sipped her tea. "Please, take a seat."

Emma and Elsa silently sat at the table and politely drank the tea that had been served to them.

"Did you find what you looked for?" Elsa asked

"Oh yes, and much more." Ingrid smiled. Emma turned away and Elsa saw the remnants of a rag coming out of the back of her hair. She reached to grab it but she was too late, Ingrid had seen the material already.

"Emma, you have something in your hair." Ingrid used magic to pull it out and into her hand. "Oh, it looks like a rag." She stood up and walked to the window. Elsa and Emma held their breath. Ingrid tapped her long fingernails on the window. There was a long pause and she exhaled a few times.

"Looks like a rag of the clothing of the villagers." When Ingrid turned back around her eyes were a frosty white. "You snuck out." She snarled. Emma and Elsa stayed silent. "I told you not to! I trusted you! I am protecting you! As a sister!"

"You are not my sister!" Emma shouted as she stood up

"Yes I am! I was your goddamn Mother once Emma, and we were happy! Same with you Elsa! Don't tell me we weren't!" She shouted

"I was never happy with you!" Elsa and Emma screamed

"You ruined everything!" Emma shouted

"No Emma!" Ingrid's rage had picked up, and a snow storm was whirling around the room. Ingrid reached into her pocket. "You loved me once!"

"Prove it!"

Ingrid blew on the stones. The room turned an ugly, misty shade of purple and then they all blacked out.


End file.
